


Красивая картина

by Thurisaz7



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Infinity War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Мы оба — два сломанных человека, но вместе мы сможем работать над этим. Это будет трудный путь для нас, но я думаю, что с нами все будет в порядке.





	Красивая картина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Beautiful Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677478) by [divaribelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divaribelle/pseuds/divaribelle). 



> Бета: Little Queenie

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс всегда мечтал о том, как будет жить после Второй мировой войны. Жена, парочка детей и работа, которая позволит позаботиться о его семье. Что ж, одно его простое желание исполнилось спустя семьдесят с лишним лет.

Как видите, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — или Баки, как его называли друзья — смог найти покой с тем, у кого был похожий опыт. «Серебряные колокольчики» Перри Комо играли по всей квартире, и Баки смотрел на Эйву Старр, известную как «Призрак» ЩИТа и Мститель, которая все украшала в зимнем стиле. Сияющие блеском бумажные снежинки висели на окнах, а серебряная мишура свисала со штор и крепилась к дверным проемам.

— Эй, Эйва, тебе нужна помощь? Я имею в виду, я знаю, что тебе нравится все делать самой поэтапно, но чувствую себя бесполезным, — Баки опустил подбородок на подлокотник любимого кресла, на котором сейчас сидел.

— Ммм… нет. Я почти закончила, и с тех пор, как доктор Стрэндж и мистер Беннер исправили мою квантовую стабильность, приятно изменять ее, зная, что я не умираю, — заявила Эйва мрачным, но спокойным тоном. Она посмотрела на нахмурившегося Баки, между бровями которого появились складки. — Ох, да ладно, Джеймс, не морщи свое красивое лицо. Рано состаришься, — она ткнула его пальцем в лоб.

— Эй, я отлично выгляжу для наполовину стабильного стооднолетнего мужчины, мисс Старр. Мне просто не понравилось слышать, что ты почти умирала, вот и все.

— Я знаю, знаю. Но, эй, это уже прошло, и теперь мы здесь, — Эйва ушла из гостиной на кухню и вернулась обратно с газировкой для Баки.

Вспомнившийся случай с ее «умиранием» произошел около полутора лет назад, когда Билл Фостер просил и умолял Мстителей спасти Эйву. Именно в это время она и Баки стали ближе и узнали друг о друге и о том, как мир жестоко поступил с теми, кто пытался делать добро к тем, кого любил. Баки не думал, что найдет кого-то похожего на него, как Эйва. После того, как Т’Чалла, Шури и их команда ученых помогли ему в Ваканде, и он вернулся из мертвых, Баки сосредоточился на том, чтобы стать лучше. Но… он что-то упустил.

— Вы думаете слишком громко, мистер Барнс, — Эйва фыркнула на своего партнера, который ответил ей тем же. — О чем ты думаешь?

Баки внезапно смутился и отпил газировку.

— Хм, ты будешь смеяться, если я скажу.

— Нет, не буду!

— Ты обещаешь?

— Я обещаю… Но если это будет что-то забавное…

— Эйва!

— Ладно, ладно! Я обещаю! — Эйва скрестила пальцы перед лицом Баки. — Видишь? Я обещаю. Теперь, выкладывай.

— Хорошо. Я думал об этом еще до того, как попал на войну. Сейчас многое еще нечеткое, и некоторые воспоминания не вернулись, но было кое-что, что стало мне ясно, когда мы встретились.

Баки вернулся на свое место, и Эйва неосознанно наклонилась к нему, ожидая от него продолжения.

— Я всегда мечтал жить с кем-то особенным. Я подумал об этом, когда был в Ваканде, но потом сосредоточился на себе и своем психическом здоровье…

— Что ты и должен был сделать…

— Да, но… После поражения Таноса мы вернулись, и ходили на миссии, и это желание отошло на задний план. Но тогда же… появилась ты. Было больно, ведь ты умирала, Эйва. Но это было похоже, как если бы сама судьба сказала мне: «Ну же, Баки, иди!», и я молился, чтобы Стрэндж и Брюс смогли тебе помочь, потому что ты для меня — все.

Баки посмотрел на смущенную Эйву, которая приблизилась к нему, готовая обнять.

— Мы оба — два сломанных человека, но вместе мы сможем работать над этим. Это будет трудный путь для нас, но я думаю, что с нами все будет в порядке.

— Да, я тоже так думаю. 

Баки обнял ее талию металлической рукой и, закрыв глаза, слегка поцеловал в губы. Скажем так, это не был их первый поцелуй, но это был тот первый среди остальных, означавший, что новое путешествие начнется для них, несмотря на все трудности. Другие люди сломали их, но вера склеила их как разбитую чашку, и сделала из них красивую картинку.


End file.
